Petaldust
|livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise}} Petaldust is a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Petalkit is the daughter of Echomist and Hailstar. Her littermates are Beetlekit and Volekit. In the prologue, she is seen clinging onto her mother, Echomist. Later she, along with her siblings, follows Echomist out of the elders den, sodden with water. :When Echomist scolds Beetlekit and Volekit about teasing Stormkit, Petalkit tells her she hadn't teased him. She congratulates Stormkit for trying to climb to the end of the branch, saying he was very brave. She, Beetlekit, Oakkit, Stormkit, and Volekit nags Hailstar about letting them help rebuild the camp. Petalkit insists that they could be helpful. :Stormkit tells Oakkit that he and the other kits had been asleep all night. In reply, Beetlekit and Volekit complain about their hunger; Petalkit points out that a patrol would soon bring them some fresh-kill, then leans over to gently smooth Beetlekit's rumpled fur. Her sibling tumble out of the nursery, and Petalkit, left behind, scoots after them, calling for them to wait. They go and ask Ottersplash about fishing, and Stormkit and Oakkit leave the camp. :After Stormkit is finally released from Brambleberry's den after breaking his jaw, he sees her and her siblings playing moss-ball in the clearing. When she sees him, Petalkit remarks that she and her brothers wanted to visit him, but Rainflower wouldn't allow them. When Oakkit shows Stormkit the training corner, Echomist's three kits scramble into the nursery, fighting to be the first one in. Petalkit scrambles over Beetlekit who groans that it's not fair. When Stormkit scarcely misses the bulrush dangling from the top of the nursery, Petalkit congratulates him on how close he was. Rainflower then tells them to go play outside, and Beetlekit calls that they should pay moss-ball and that he would be the catcher. Petalkit scrambles after him, saying he was catcher last time. :When Hailstar announces Oakpaw as an apprentice, Petalpaw calls out her new denmate's name. Beetlepaw points out that he now understands why Hailstar had made Ottersplash his mentor instead of Shellheart. Ottersplash overhears the rude remark; Petalpaw offers to help when Beetlepaw is told to clean out the elders' den as a punishment. :When Crookedkit comes back from the farm, Petalpaw and Volepaw are delighted to see him, while Beetlepaw says he seems fatter and that he looks like a kittypet. :Petalpaw becomes a warrior with the name Petaldust while her brothers become Voleclaw and Beetlenose. Crookedpaw comments on how he would miss her quiet encouragement now that Petaldust had left the apprentices' den. :At a Gathering, Petaldust comments on how quiet it was. :When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, Petaldust reassures her brother, Voleclaw, as he just came from the dirtplace tunnel that he hasn't missed anything since the Clan is still gathering. As Hailstar announces that they will be taking back Sunningrocks from ThunderClan, Petaldust excitedly points out that this would be her first battle. She vows to fight to the death if necessary. :After a battle with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, Petaldust's nerves seem to be frayed because Hailstar might lose a life from his wounds. When Rippleclaw is complaining about not winning Sunningrocks back and Timberfur criticizing Hailstar's tactics, Petaldust snaps at them to shut up. Crookedpaw then makes up an excuse to go to Brambleberry's den to check up on Hailstar in order to reassure Petaldust and Voleclaw. :Later, after another Gathering, Crookedjaw notices Petaldust pacing outside the camp. She frantically asks Hailstar if he has seen her brothers. When Hailstar asks why, Petaldust responds that Beetlenose and Voleclaw went to go looking for the Gathering patrol due to Shimmerpelt starting to kit. :As a patrol of RiverClan cats come back from reclaiming Sunningrocks by resetting the boundary, Petaldust crows that they can't take the heat with their delicate, forest paws. :Later, Petaldust and Cedarpelt flick their tails in welcome as they leave Sunningrocks. As Petaldust climbs down and returns to camp, Fallowtail calls out to Petaldust if there is any change in Brightsky's fever when her kits are near birth. Petaldust confirms that she'll tell them even if there is bad news. :Crookedjaw suggests a border patrol near the Twoleg bridge and fence and takes Voleclaw, Oakheart, Willowbreeze, Graypool, and Petaldust with him. When Voleclaw grumbles why he can't hunt on the patrol and tells Crookedjaw that it doesn't make him Clan leader when he suggests a patrol, Petaldust nudges him and points out that it does make him patrol leader. :A few moments later, the patrol encounters a Twoleg who grabs Willowbreeze. Petaldust asks her Clanmates what they're going to do, and as she goes back to camp, she notices that the patrol that went to fight ThunderClan for Sunningrocks lost. :During a leaf-fall, Crookedjaw spots Whitefang and Petaldust sprinting after a small, white dog. Petaldust and Whitefang matched each other step for step until Whitefang leaped over a clump of sedge and Petaldust swerved around it and splashed into the shallows of a river. When Petaldust and Whitefang slowed to a halt after the dog went on it's way, Crookedjaw congratulates them on a nice chase and Petaldust thanks him for the compliment. She then tells Crookedjaw that Oakheart was heading his way when he saw ThunderClan warriors on the shore of Sunningrocks and went to investigate. :When Petaldust is chosen for a hunting patrol with Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Mudfur, Petaldust sighs when the air outside of camp is even colder than inside the camp and voices her hopes of this just being a coincidence as it's still leaf-fall. When the patrol gets to the river, Petaldust struggles to lift a trashing pike from the water. Crookedjaw leaps over to help her but when he grabs the fish, Petaldust loses her balance. She tumbles into the water and bobs to the surface gasping. As she gets on the shore and shakes out her fur, she asks Crookedjaw if he killed it. As Crookedjaw assures her that it is fresh-kill, Oakheart teases her by saying that he was unaware of her need to go swimming. Petaldust, now pacing in order to get warm, responds that she didn't realize how big it was until she grabbed it. Petaldust then raises the question of why ThunderClan never catches fish. When Oakheart notices the absence of activity on ThunderClan's territory, Crookedjaw explains that they're probably mourning Snowfur and Petaldust asks if he is sure of this and then wonders how she died. :When coming home from a Gathering where Oakheart spoke, Petaldust praised Oakheart by saying that every cat was listening to him and then asked him if it was scary as he had to speak to some many cats which she would hate. :Petaldust is weaving leaves into the nursery walls when Hailstar calls her over to go on a special mission. Petaldust drops her bundle of leaves and runs over to Hailstar followed by Sedgecreek and Leopardfur. Hailstar explains that Birdsong needs dry grass to sleep on so her cough has a chance of getting better when Petaldust asks what they are doing. As the patrol consisting of Hailstar, Crookedjaw, Sedgecreek, Leopardfur, and Petaldust gather dry bedding and hunt, things go ary when a swarm of rats appear. Crookedjaw yowls at Petaldust to fetch help and Petaldust sprints out of the barn. Petaldust comes back to the barn in time and with the help of Rippleclaw, Timberfur, Sunfish, Blackclaw, and Owlfur. :Petaldust, her littermates, and her mother are grief-stricken when Hailstar dies after being killed by the rats. Crookedjaw sees them sitting underneath a willow tree staring blankly across the clearing at their father's body. :Later, Petaldust and Frogleap are weaving reeds into the elders' den to prepare it for leaf-bare. As Petaldust finishes tucking the end of a stray reed into the den, Crookedstar signals to her to take Cedarpelt, Softwing, and Rippleclaw on a patrol. He assigns them to the Sunningrocks boundary, but Petaldust points out that Timberfur has already checked. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Hailstar: Mother: :Echomist: Brothers: :Voleclaw: :Beetlenose: Nephews/Nieces: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character